


Fun Ghoul Friday Fics

by Ghoul_FunGhoul



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Ficlet, Other, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoul_FunGhoul/pseuds/Ghoul_FunGhoul
Summary: I'm dumping all my fgf fics here because I'm going to delete them off my tumblr but some of them are good so I'll drop them here for others to read.





	1. Chapter 1

_Anon: Isn't it Fun Ghoul Friday today? If you write sick Ghoul trying to ignore that he's sick while the rest of the gang are just done with his bullshit then I'll love ya forever!! Bonus points if you throw some angsty feels in xxx_

 

Ghoul knew as soon as they opened their eyes they were sick. From the ache in their stomach to the dizziness in their head, it seemed to only get worse as they met the others in the diner for breakfast. But it was their day to go out to Zone 4 for a supply run, so they decided it was better if the others didn’t know.

Last time Ghoul had been too sick to join Poison on the run, Jet had immediately volunteered to go even though he’d gone the week before. Ghoul absolutely hated making him do that and hated almost as much that Cherri babied them the following three days.

As they sat down, no one questioned the blank look on their face–it was quite often that Ghoul showed up in the mornings still waking up. It wasn’t until they scrunched up their nose at the can of Power Pup that Kobra passed them that Jet raised an eyebrow.

“Ghoul? Ghoul? Fun Ghoul!” Poison snapped their fingers in front of Ghoul’s face and made them jump in response.

“What the fuck, man? I’m sitting  _right here_.” Ghoul grumbled and leaned back against the seat.

“Yeah, I said your name, like, five times,” Poison looked more pissed than concerned, but Jet made up for that.

“Ghoul, are you feeling okay?” he leaned over the table and placed the back of his hand on their forehead.

Smacking away his hand, Ghoul groaned. “I’m fine, Jet. I just fuckin’ woke up. Give me a minute.”

That didn’t make Jet feel any better, but he leaned away from Ghoul all the same. “Okay, well if you’re not feeling well, maybe you shouldn’t-”

“Jet Star, I swear to the Phoenix Witch, you’ve got to quit jumping to the conclusion that I’m sick. I’m fine.” They looked over at Poison and tilted their head back towards the door. “Shouldn’t we already be making our way to Dr. D’s to get his list? Come on, let’s go.”

Ghoul hastily got out of the booth, but as soon as they stood up, the room seemed to be moving along with them. Kobra reached forward and caught them before they fell back.

“Yeah, you’re fine,” Kobra rolled his eyes. “Just like you were ‘fine’ last night when we saw those dracs-”

“Kobra,  _shut_ -”

“What?” Poison interrupted Ghoul as they jumped over the back of the seat. “What dracs? You didn’t mention any  _dracs_ ,” they side-eyed them.

With the room still slightly spinning, Ghoul leaned against the table and tried to get their bearings before having to deal with Poison. If they were going to go on this run together while Ghoul was sick, they  _really_  didn’t want to deal with a pissed off Party Poison.

“Of course they didn’t,” Kobra snorted. “They were this close to being dusted last night,” he pinched his fingers together and shook his head. “Can’t believe  _I_  was the one to get two in one shot.”

“Ghoul, are you  _that_  sick?” Jet finally got up and stood right in front of them.

“No, I’m  _fine_ , I promise, just- Poison, we’ve got to go-”

“I’m not going anywhere with you if your aim is off. I need a good shooter in my passenger seat.”

“My aim is  _fine_ , I’m  _fine_ , but I won’t be if you keep pestering me!” Ghoul tried to get away from them all, but Jet caught their arm before they could get away from him.

“Fun Ghoul, what the fuck is wrong? If you’re sick enough that you can’t even shoot-”

“Why does that fucking matter?!” Ghoul felt their anger rising inside of them, but could also tell if they didn’t leave soon, there would be a mess to clean up in the diner. “I was just tired last night-”

“Ghoul, we’ve literally seen you take out half a SCARECROW unit on two days without sleep,” Kobra folded his arms over his chest. “You’re sick, and you’re doing a bad job of lying about it.”

They narrowed their eyes at Kobra. “I’m fine-”

“Why are you so determined to not be sick, Ghoul? It’s not that big of a fucking deal,” Poison finally started to sound more caring. “We get it, you get sick a lot. That’s okay, you know?”

They huffed and leaned against the table again. “I know, okay? I just-” Ghoul felt themself get woozy and quickly grabbed Jet’s arm to keep themself from falling back.

“Whoa, Ghoul,” he was quick to grab Ghoul’s shoulder with his other hand. “Yeah, okay, you’re definitely not going on the supply run tonight. I’ll go inst-”

“No!” Ghoul shut their eyes tight and then opened them again. “No, Jet, I’m tired of you always doing shit for me. I’m fine. I’ll be fine by the time we actually hit the road. You’ve got to quit doing things for me.”

“Is  _that_  why you’re pretending to be fine?” Kobra slid out of the booth and shook his head again. “Fine,  _I’ll_  go with Poison, and Jet can stay here with you. Was this  _that_  big of a deal?”

Glaring at him, Ghoul sighed. “Fine, whatever.” Then, they felt their stomach churn and used Jet’s arm to stand back up. “I’ll be right back,” they said before running out of the diner and around back.


	2. Chapter 2

_jerseypunk: you know what i want for fun ghoul friday, fam... make me suffer_

angsty headcanons

  * Fun Ghoul wouldn’t have made it without Jet Star. By the time Jet found Ghoul out in the desert, they were barely alive. At that point, they’d been going through withdrawals from BLI drugs, stuffed in a trunk to get out of Battery City, left in the trunk for hours on end, attacked by dracs and taken back to the city, tortured for months on end, escaped the city again, and forced to survive in the zones for a month on barely enough supplies to last a couple days. 
  * Jet Star almost did lose Ghoul several times before the two finally got to Dr. D and met the brothers. Ghoul came close to dying their second day out with Jet. A couple days later, the two got caught in a fire fight that left them in worse shape than before. In a drug-induced nightmare, Ghoul woke up screaming and ran. If Jet hadn’t immediately tackled them, they probably would’ve gotten killed.
  * Once Jet and Ghoul found Dr. D, he was the most surprised that Ghoul had survived that long. 
  * On their journey to Zone 6, Ghoul told Jet almost everything. They left out the details of their torture–whether it was to spare Jet the imagery or to keep themself from throwing up they wouldn’t say. They told Jet about the drug abuse from before, escaping Bat City the first time, getting caught and brought back, and how they really couldn’t remember what part of that was even real and what was a hallucination from the torture.
  * Jet had to tell Dr. D and Cherri Cola some of it. It wasn’t because he wanted to share Ghoul’s story, but because he knew that they could help Ghoul out more if they knew some of the extent of what they’d gone through.
  * Out of the killjoys, only Jet Star knows the most about Ghoul’s past. They told very little about themself to Party Poison and Kobra Kid and even less to Show Pony and Cherri Cola. Ghoul knew that Jet had told Dr. D and Cherri about some of the stuff, but they act like the others don’t know.




	3. Chapter 3

_jerseypunk: gimme that fun/kobra suffer. not too much suffer, though. like, just enough suffer to feel like i've been stabbed in the heart with an ice pick, but with a(n implied) happy ending._

 

Flashes. Flashes of memories. Ghoul could see the exterminator standing over them, syringe in hand.  _Flash_. Draculoids standing around them, laughing at their pain.  _Flash_. Electric shocks starting in their neck, making their entire body go numb seconds later.  _Flash_. Desert skies above them, falling, coming closer.  _Flash_.

Ghoul couldn’t keep up with the nightmare, couldn’t process which memories were real and which were just created from the drugs.

The last thing they saw before snapping their eyes open was an oxygen mask being placed over their mouth.  _Flash_.

When they started screaming, Kobra woke up from across the room. He grabbed his gun, jumped up, and looked around for an intruder, but when he heard Ghoul gasping for breath in the corner, he immediately dropped his gun and ran over to them. He’d experienced Ghoul’s nightmares before, but he knew it was always worse when they woke up screaming rather than just waking up shaken.

He walked right to them, didn’t come at them from the side, and sat down right in front of them so that they wouldn’t feel threatened or get caught off guard.

Ghoul was looking directly at him, shaking all over, but Kobra could tell they still weren’t out of the dream. He didn’t touch them, didn’t say anything. He just waited for them to get out of it.

They were muttering something under their breath, and even though Kobra didn’t know exactly what they were saying, he knew they were begging for whatever they were seeing to stop. That’s always what it was.

Kobra had seen it too many times to count. Ghoul would never show weakness out in the zones, never around the others, never in front of dracs. But the only time Kobra had seen them in such a desperate state was every time they woke up from one of their nightmares. He never brought it up, but it hurt him like crazy to see them like that.

After a few minutes, Ghoul blinked a couple times, then locked gaze with him. They took a deep breath and gingerly reach out to take Kobra’s hand. Kobra scooted over and intertwined his fingers with Ghoul’s.

“I woke you up again, didn’t I?” Ghoul asked, still trying to slow their heart rate down.

“Yes,” Kobra didn’t argue with them about it. He knew for the next five minutes or so, everything he said had to be a fact, no question about it being real or not.

“How long was up?” Ghoul stared forward, never once taking their eyes off the wall across from them.

“Three minutes,” Kobra answered.

“Did I say anything?”

“You muttered some stuff, but it wasn’t anything I could catch.”

Ghoul nodded. Kobra watched their chest rise and fall as they started to get back into focus. After a couple of silent moments, Ghoul shook their head and rested against the wall.

“They get worse every damn time,” they whispered. “Harder to figure out what really happened and what didn’t.”

Kobra nodded and chewed on his lip. “Yeah?”

Ghoul scoffed and looked at Kobra with a look that broke his heart. “Even this,” they sighed.

Kobra took Ghoul’s hand and squeezed.

Ghoul shut their eyes and took another deep breath. “List?”

Kobra snuggled up close to them, and as he started going through the list of real things, he could tell Ghoul was falling back asleep. Once they were out, Kobra settled down and rested his head on their chest. With the soothing rhythm of Ghoul’s heartbeat at his ear, Kobra fell asleep soon after.


	4. Chapter 4

_tumblr user: for fun ghoul friday: "You guys need to be more careful." (bonus points if it's kobracolaghoul)_

 

Cherri Cola felt the tension in his muscles loosen up after he finished wrapping gauze around Fun Ghoul’s arm. He sighed heavily and slapped their thigh, signalling them to switch spots with Party Poison. “Get out of here,” he said a bit harsher than he meant to.

As Ghoul jumped off the table top, they huffed. “God, that was one hell of a firefight,” they said, leaning against the wall.

“I’m just glad Kobra wasn’t involved this time,” Cherri mumbled. Last time, he was almost certain Kobra was going to lose his arm.

“Okay, but think about this,” Ghoul started excitedly as Cherri tended to Poison’s wounds. “It wouldn’t have been that bad  _if_  Kobra had been there.”

Cherri shot them a dangerous look but didn’t take his attention off Poison too long. “You guys need to be more careful,” Cherri then gave Poison the same look. “We’re going to quit sending you two out on supply runs.”

“Oh come on,” Poison rolled their eyes. “It’s not like the other guys don’t get caught by dracs out there- Ah,” they hissed as Cherri cleaned out the wound on their leg.

“Okay, but four times out of five, it  _is_ ,” he groaned. “And last time the two of you went out, you almost killed each other.”

Ghoul smirked, then leaned off the wall. “I mean, you can’t put that in the same category as the others.”

“They’ve got a point,” Poison added. “Because then you’d have another twenty firefights to add into that stat.”

Kobra Kid walked in just as Cherri finished putting the bandage on Poison’s leg. “You two try to kill each other again?”

“See what I mean?” Cherri stood up and folded his arms across his chest. “One of these days you two are going to get  _killed_  and we’re not going to know if it was Better Living or the fact that one of you got upset.”

“Hey, we don’t  _always_  draw our guns when we fight,” Ghoul pouted. “And in my defense, it’s usually Poison who starts it.”

“Well, if you weren’t so god damn annoying-”

“Oh, are you guys going to start that argument again?” Kobra rolled his eyes.

“ _I_  don’t start arguments,” Ghoul said dramatically.

“Yeah, yeah, ‘you finish them’, we’ve all heard that before,” he retorted.

“You know what, Kobra?” Ghoul stood up and walked up to him with a cocky grin on his face. “I want to hear you say that later when I have my hand around your th-”

“Don’t you  _dare_  bring your dirty relationship with my brother into this,” Poison got up but stumbled when they put weight onto their leg. They grabbed onto Kobra and accidentally pulled him away.

“Oh,  _you_  think it’s dirty?” Ghoul scoffed. “I can show you dirty, if you want-”

“Oh, my good _ness_ ,” Cherri threw his hands in the air and groaned. “I can’t be around you three anymore!”

“Cherri! Wait!” Kobra went after him as he left the diner, leaving Poison and Ghoul alone again.

Poison glared at them, but they didn’t say anything.

“If we hadn’t just gotten shot at by fucking dracs, you bet I’d kick your ass right now,” Ghoul commented.

“Shut up and help me out of here,” Poison commanded. Ghoul rolled their eyes, but they went over and helped them walk out anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

_MCRDEVIANTCLUB_ _: Hey, for Fun Ghoul Friday, could you do a fic with Ghoul and Tommy? :o I'm curious to see how you'd write him._

 

“Ghoul!” Cherri yelled into the back room where he was sleeping earlier.

Fun Ghoul snapped their eyes open and snatched their gun from the floor next to them. They looked around and spotted Cherri Cola rolling his eyes from the doorway.

“What the fuck do you want? I was actually getting sleep,” they grumbled, leaning back against the wall.

“Oh, no, don’t you go back to sleep,” Cherri walked over and pulled them to their feet. “I need you to help Tommy while I go run some supplies to D.”

Ghoul shoved Cherri’s hands off them and straightened their shirt. “Fine, fine.”

Cherri led them back into the main part of the store and then grabbed a box from behind the counter. He looked over and saw Ghoul eye-ing the bell sitting on the countertop. “Ghoul, don’t you dare. Tommy’s been working his ass off organiz-”

Before he could finish, Ghoul tapped the bell and it rang throughout the store.

“Fun Ghoul,” Cherri sighed.

“Yeah! Yup, I’m comin’, I’m comin’! Hold on! I’m on my w-” They heard something crash against the floor and then, “God dammit, are you kidding me? I just picked those up!” Tommy groaned, then yelled again, “I’m comin’! Don’t steal anything, I will know!”

Cherri rolled his eyes and punched Ghoul in the shoulder on his way out. “Don’t worry Tommy. It was just Fun Ghoul!” He called back. “I’ll be back in a few!”

Tommy finally appeared from behind some boxes and pushed his sweaty hair back. “Yeah, have fun. Get back soon because I have some things I need moved!”

“That’s what Ghoul’s for!” He called as he shut the door behind him.

Tommy looked at Ghoul with a look that made them want to run back into the back room. When Tommy walked towards them, they smiled like they didn’t do anything. He snatched the bell from the counter and threw it into the store. “Don’t touch my bell.”

Ghoul nodded. “Yeah, no, don’t worry, Tom. Won’t do that again.”

He didn’t say anything as he walked back towards the clutter he had been organizing earlier, but after he was in the aisle, he looked over the shelves back at Ghoul. “Come on! I don’t have all day!”

“Right, right, right,” Ghoul jogged over to him and tripped over something on the ground. They looked down as they caught themself and saw the box of stuff Tommy had kicked over earlier. They looked up and saw Tommy looking annoyed at them. They cleared their throat. “Yeah, so, what do you need me to do, Tom?”

“Well, you can start by putting all those,” he gestured to the buckles and pins Ghoul had just tripped over, “back in the box. Then, I need all these,” Tommy gestured to a row of boxes, stacked three high lining the wall, “carried to the back.”

“Are you shitting me?” Ghoul asked under their breath.

“I mean, I could always kick you out of my back room!” Tommy threw his hands up in the air. “Go on!” He shooed Ghoul away, backing them back up. “If you’re not goin’ to work, you’re not stayin’ here!”

“Alright, alright!” Ghoul stopped moving and sighed. “I’ll start moving things, Tom. Don’t pull anything shouting.” They squatted down and started to fill the box back up.

“Oh, yeah, one more thing.”

Ghoul groaned and stood back up. “Yes?”

“Quit callin’ me ‘Tom’!”


	6. Chapter 6

_tumblr user: prompt for fun ghoul friday: "ghoul, i swear if you don't put your seatbelt on..."_

 

“Jet! Look out!” Fun Ghoul called out as the last drac they were fighting ran towards him. Kobra Kid quickly acted and shoved Jet Star out of the way just as the drac would have reached them. As he kept running, Ghoul was able to ghost him.

Party Poison drove the car back to them, after chasing the fourth drac that was trying to make a run for it, and the other three Killjoys jumped into the car once they stopped the car.

“Let’s get out of here before any else show up,” Jet Star advised, sounding winded, as he put his seatbelt on.

Ghoul slid down in their seat so that their knees touched the back of Kobra’s seat. They heard Kobra and Poison’s seatbelts click, but didn’t reach for theirs yet. They needed to stretch, plus it wasn’t like there was anything to run into in the desert besides dracs.

“Okay, yeah,” Poison responded, but when they looked in the rearview mirror, they saw that Ghoul was slouched down in the seat. “Ghoul, would you please sit up? And put your god damn seatbelt on, for fuck’s sake.”

Ghoul rolled their eyes and slid down further into the seat. “What’s the big deal, Poison? Don’t be such a worry-wart.”

“I’m not being a worry-wart,” Poison grumbled. They turned around and raised an eyebrow at Ghoul. “We’ve done had this argument five times, Fun Ghoul.” They said as they turned back around to face the front. “I’m not letting you sit in my car without your seatbelt-”

“Your car?” Jet crossed his arms.

Poison looked at Jet through the mirror and sighed. “I’m not letting you sit in Jet’s car without your seatbelt. I’m not even kidding this time, Ghoul. I will kick you out of this car.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Ghoul smirked.

“Ghoul, I swear, if you don’t put your seatbelt on-”

“Party Poison,” Kobra groaned. “Just go.”

“Yeah, Poison,” Ghoul tried to match Kobra Kid’s pitch.

Poison groaned and started to go. After a couple minutes of Ghoul smiling to himself and Poison picking up speed, they quickly slammed on the brakes and everyone went flying forward. Jet and Kobra just got their seatbelts locked, but Ghoul went flying forward, hitting their head on Kobra’s seat.

“What the fuck, Poison?” Ghoul groaned and rubbed his head.

The other three were laughing so hard, they were curled up in their seats trying to stop laughing. Ghoul spent the rest of the car ride grumbling to themself and wearing their seatbelt.


	7. Chapter 7

_tumblr user: prompt for fun ghoul friday: "Please don't leave." (bonus points if it's kobracolaghoul ayyyy)_

 

“Hey, Cherri, listen to me,” Fun Ghoul crouched down in front of him. He hadn’t gotten up from his seat since Kobra Kid had told him the four had finally found a lead to where the Girl was.

Cherri wouldn’t look at him. He idly watched Kobra get his jacket on and put his gun in his holster. Ghoul sighed loudly and grabbed his chin to make him look at them. “Cherri, we’re going to be fine. And we won’t be gone long.”

“How do you know that?” Cherri didn’t even sound sad, just like he’d already seen someone die.

Ghoul slumped their shoulders. They didn’t know, but they knew that Kobra and they had to get back to Cherri. They weren’t going to leave him alone. “You’ve just gotta trust me.”

Cherri jerked his head to the side and made Ghoul drop their hand away from his face. “You’re going right into Battery City, with barely any back up. You know it’s going to be a trap, right?”

“Cherri Cola, what are we supposed to do?” Ghoul felt defeated. “We have to try to save her. It’s what we’ve got to do.”

“Let me come with you,” Cherri stood up and brought them up with him. “Don’t make me wait around and worry.”

“We need you to,” Ghoul sighed. “Plus, what would Kobra and I do if you got hurt?”

“What do expect me to do if you get hurt?”

Kobra walked over and wrapped his arms around Cherri. “We’re going to come back, Cherri. And when we do, we’ll have the Girl and she’ll be safe, too.”

“I’d still feel better if I came with you guys,” Cherri grumbled, leaning his head onto Kobra’s.

“Cherri, please don’t leave,” Ghoul said as they grabbed their holster from Jet as he walked by. “Please stay here and wait for us. I pr-”

“Don’t promise me you’re coming back,” Cherri scolded. “Just don’t.”

Ghoul looked over at Kobra and saw him biting his lip. They both knew what could happen, and Ghoul was almost certain at least they weren’t coming back. They sighed again and took Kobra’s hand.

“You want to go see if Poison needs us to grab anything else before we leave?”

Kobra looked between Cherri and Ghoul, but he didn’t say anything. He kissed Cherri’s cheek and walked away for a moment.

After he was out of earshot, Ghoul grabbed Cherri’s hand. “I’m not going to promise I’m coming back,” they kept their eyes off his face as they spoke. “But, I promise I’m going to protect Kobra Kid. I’m going to keep him safe,” they paused, but still didn’t look up at Cherri, “for you.”

“Fun Ghoul, don’t say that-”

“I’d do it anyway, for you or not.”

“I know,” Cherri sighed. “But I don’t want to lose either of you.”

Ghoul looked up at him and got on their tiptoes to give him a quick kiss, but Cherri hugged them close and kissed them harder. He placed several kisses over the scar that went from Ghoul’s mouth to their ear, then came back to kiss them on the lips again. Kobra jogged back over to them after they leaned away.

“We’ve got everything. Now, we’ve just got to get in the car and go,” Kobra looked at Cherri sadly, but couldn’t say anything else before he was pulling him close to him and Ghoul.

“I love you, I love you both,” Cherri said before he pulled Kobra in for a kiss and then turned his head to kiss Ghoul again. “I-”

“Kobra! Ghoul!” Jet Star ran over. “Guys, we’ve got to go now!”

Cherri let go of them, but neither moved away.

“I’ll be waiting,” Cherri said, not looking at either of them. “I’ll be here.”

“We’ll be right back,” Kobra said to him, then grabbed Ghoul’s hand and walked away.

Ghoul looked over their shoulder and saw Cherri wiping tears from his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

_tumblr user: FGF prompt: ghoul and pony interacting in a way that DOESNT involve a prank_

 

It was one of the hottest days the Killjoys had witnessed in the zones for years. Everyone was trying to cool off, but nothing seemed to work. Ghoul was trying their best to stay out of the heat and continuously followed the shade around the diner all day. As the sun finally set, they were lying in the shade minding their own business when they heard someone come over.

“I swear to the Phoenix Witch, you better not be pouring ice water over me right now, Show Pony,” they said without opening their eyes.

“Fuck,” Pony groaned.

Ghoul opened one eye and watched him set down the bucket of water, then he sat down next to them. They smiled as they closed their eyes.

“How’d you know?” Pony asked after a few seconds.

“I saw you get Poison earlier,” they said. “Figured if you didn’t get someone else before noon, you’d be headed my way by sunset.”

“Am I that predictable?” he sighed.

Ghoul laughed and opened their eyes again. “When it comes to pranking? Yes, you are.” They sat up and moved to sit against the wall next to Pony. They leaned their head back and took a deep breath. “I’m pretty sure I’m dying right now.”

“Don’t die,” Pony replied apathetically. “Wouldn’t want your corpse to fall onto me.”

“Wow, thanks.”

“You know, Jet was saying that he thinks it’s going to be this hot for the rest of the week?” Pony started talking. Ghoul knew that he’d keep telling the story, so as he went on, they chimed in at the right times with “Oh yeah?” and “Ah”.

It wasn’t unusual for them to do this, Show Pony talk and Fun Ghoul listen, but it was something about the hot weather and continuous chattering, Ghoul found themself dozing off. They didn’t realize they’d actually fallen asleep until they felt someone punch their shoulder.

“You didn’t even listen to me, did you?” Pony folded his arms over his chest. “Also, did you know you talk in your sleep?”

Ghoul rolled their eyes and looked to the sky. It had gotten darker out and a few stars started to appear. “How long was I out?”

“Ghoul, all of us know you haven’t slept more than a couple hours over the past few days, so I don’t see why that matter,” Pony scolded.

“Pony,” they glared at him. “It’s not your job to worry about me.”

“Well that sucks, doesn’t it?” he smiled. “You’re not getting off that easy.”

Ghoul shook their head, and even though they knew he was right, they weren’t going to admit it. Instead, they just relaxed against the wall again and listened to Show Pony talk about the importance of sleep as they dozed off again.


	9. Chapter 9

_NOTANNIEX asks:_ _17 frikey cause it's fun ghoul friday_

_17) things you said that I wish you hadn’t_

 

“Kobra, please, I’m sorry, I didn’t think you’d take that personally-”

“What the fuck, Fun Ghoul?” Kobra spat at them. “‘Didn’t think I’d take it personally?’ Are you kidding me?”

Ghoul looked at him with so much distress, that Kobra Kid almost forgave them right on the spot. Then, he remembered the conversation they’d just had and turned around and stormed the other way instead.

“Kobra, I-”

“Forget it, Ghoul!” Kobra threw his hands in the air. “What do you want from me? One minute you’re baby-ing me like I can’t care for myself, then the next you’re telling people you wish you got more attention! I- I can’t please you, can I?”

Ghoul felt the sting from his words, and when they heard that coming from Kobra’s mouth, he realized how much it must have hurt.

“I-”

“Don’t you dare fucking say that that’s just the way you are!” Kobra marched back over to him. Usually, Fun Ghoul was used to his temper and didn’t budge when he was angry, but this time, they took a step back. “Don’t fucking give me that excuse again! I’m tired of hearing that you don’t have a goddamn filter! I’m tired- I’m tired of you!”

Ghoul practically jumped back from Kobra’s words and hit the wall of Dr. D’s shack. Ghoul knew they probably shouldn’t have complained about Kobra earlier, and yeah, it was not the best decision they’d made, but they didn’t know they’d hurt him that bad.

Kobra was still glaring at them as his words echoed through Ghoul’s mind. He was waiting for them to yell back. That’s what always happened. He was prepared to go a few more rounds with yelling, then they’d have angry sex and forget why’d they’d even been fighting in the first place. Ghoul would remind him that he was theirs, and things would be okay.

Instead, he only saw pain on Ghoul’s face. They didn’t scream back, they didn’t even make a move towards him. They turned away from him and walked away without a word.

“W- wait!” Kobra called out. “F- Fun Ghoul! W- where are you- where are you going!” He grabbed their arm, but Ghoul quickly pulled away.

They didn’t even look back at him as they went into the diner by themself.


	10. Chapter 10

_tumblr user: prompt for fun ghoul friday: "please just go to sleep"_

 

It had been a long day for the Killjoys. The sun had barely risen by the time they got the distress call over the radio from Tommy’s shop. Apparently, it was the fourth time he’d radioed. By the time the four got there, it looked like it was a blood bath. Three dracs were dead on the floor and in the midst of it all was Cherri Cola, bleeding right along with them.

Kobra Kid had immediately jumped into action to help his boyfriend. Jet Star was quick to act as well. She made sure Tommy wasn’t dying in the back–he wasn’t–and then was able to quickly bandage Cherri up with the supplies they had.

“We should take him back to Dr. D’s shack. I have more of my supplies there that will help more,” she said.

Party Poison and Kobra Kid were able to help Cherri stumble to the car. Fun Ghoul sat shotgun next to Jet as she drove them back to Dr. D. Ghoul wasn’t usually upset by firefights even if one of their friends was hurt. Typically, there wasn’t a wound that Jet Star couldn’t deal with.

And at first, they weren’t really phased by Cherri’s wound. A shot to the leg wasn’t anything that the group hadn’t dealt with before. In fact, Cherri was lucky to have only taken one shot in the fight. But as they were speeding to the shack, Ghoul spotted a car coming up behind them from the side mirror.

They could see a drac in the driver’s seat and huffed. “We’ve got some assholes on our tail.”

Jet glanced up to look into the rearview mirror. “Shit,” she whispered. 

“We can’t let them get to Cherri,” Kobra sounded angry. “He can’t get shot again while he’s still bleeding from this one.”

“Jet, pull over, Ghoul and I’ve got this,” Poison commanded. 

Jet Star slowed down, but before she’d stopped, Poison and Ghoul were already jumping out of the car. The two ran away from the others, hoping the dracs would stop to deal with them. 

And they did.

It wasn’t much of a fight. Ghoul quickly realized these dracs were too arrogant for their own good. Poison and they easily dusted them before any blood on their end was shed. 

Ghoul already felt exhausted. They just wanted a break for once. The day before the four had had to deal with some Killjoy group that was trying to rob Dr. D while he wasn’t home. And then there was a fire in the diner Ghoul had to put out while Poison and Jet got other Killjoys out of the way and Kobra went to deal with the idiot that had set it. 

When Poison and Ghoul got back into the car, they closed their eyes, hoping they could actually sleep tonight. Ghoul hadn’t slept the night before because of the hype from the day’s activities. After they made sure Cherri was okay, they were going to pass out.

While they were driving, static came from the radio. A voice–very obviously Dr. D’s annoyed voice–came in and out. “Where- mother fu- Four- Need b- up-”

Jet and Ghoul shared a tired look, then she stepped on the gas. The five raced to the shack, and when they there, they saw Show Pony wrestling with a drac. Ghoul stood on the seat and snaked the top half of their body out the window. They aimed and shot at the drac. The drac fell on top of Show Pony, making him jump and look for the shooter. When he saw the other Killjoys, he looked relieved, then pissed. 

“Where the fuck have you guys been? Dr. D’s made at least three radio broadcast asking for backup!” He didn’t wait for an answer as he got up. “There were two more here earlier, but they split!”

He skated into the shack with Ghoul and Poison following close behind. Dr. D had been thrown out of his wheelchair, but there was an unconscious drac on the floor next to him. “’Bout time you showed up, assholes.”

Show Pony and Poison helped him back into his chair while Ghoul went over to the desk and started to mess around with the sound board and wires. “There’s got to be something wrong with this fucking radio, D,” they said, feeling aggravated. “First we didn’t hear Tommy’s cast, then we could barely make out yours,” they mumbled, mostly talking to themself.

“There’s nothin’ wrong with my radio system, Ghoul-” As soon as Dr. D started to defend his system, a very static-y sound came over the waves. “Okay, maybe I did spill some water on it the other day, but that has  _never_  been a problem before.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

Fun Ghoul ran their hand through their hair and sighed. “Just- I’ll fix it.” They leaned over the desk to blindly search for the toolbox they knew was there. When they found it, they set it on the desk and rummaged around for a pair of pliers. They rubbed their eyes, hoping no one would notice how tired they were.

“Fun Ghoul, you can wait ‘til tomorrow,” Dr. D offered. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“No, no,” they said tiredly. “No, it is. If we  _hadn’t_  gotten Tommy’s or your radio when we had, who knows what would have happened.”

Dr. D frowned, but didn’t argue. He followed Show Pony out of the shack, but Poison was still there, giving Ghoul an annoyed look. “You’re not going to sleep until it’s fixed, aren’t you?”

Ghoul huffed, but didn’t turn around to look at them. “You know me  _so well_ , don’t you, Party Poison?” they said, putting as much sarcasm into their voice as they could.

“Ghoul-”

“Why don’t you check on Cherri and tell me he’s not dying?” They finally turned around to look at Poison. “I honestly just want to be left alone.”

Poison clenched their jaw and stormed out of the shack. Ghoul knew they’d probably argue about it later, but they just wanted to work on the fucking radio. They were tired of being late and tired of not knowing what was going on and just plain tired. But they knew they needed to fix it.

They weren’t sure about how much time had passed, but they figured it had been a long time. At some point, when Poison walked back into the shack, Ghoul could see that it was dark outside. Ghoul figured they had come back to argue with them, but instead, Poison just sat on the desk next to where they were working.

“You’ve been in here for, like, six hours, Fun Ghoul,” they stated.

“Yeah, and I’m still not done,” they snapped.

“Why don’t you finish tomor-”

Ghoul slammed down the screwdriver they were using and glared at Poison. “No. I’m going to finish it tonight, Poison.”

“Fun Ghoul, you didn’t even sleep  _last_  night-”

“You’d only know that if  _you_  didn’t sleep either,” they crossed their arms. “So, do you really have room to criticize me?”

Poison slumped their shoulders and leaned back against the cabinet behind them. “Okay, but I was planning on sleeping tonight, so-”

“Posion-”

They leaned forward again and took the screwdriver out of Ghoul’s hand. They shut the toolbox and then jumped off the desk. “Please, just go to sleep, Fun Ghoul. You’ll work better and faster after you sleep, you  _know_  that.” 

In an act of defiance, Ghoul opened the toolbox back up and took out the screwdriver again.

They heard Poison sigh but tried to ignore them. “Please,” Poison asked again.

Fun Ghoul knew it was no use arguing with them, especially because they felt like they were going to fall asleep on top of the sound board at any moment. They relaxed into defeat. “Okay,” they whispered and turned around. “Give me, like ten more minutes to finish this up because I can’t just stop in the middle of this.”

Poison smiled, accepting the small victory, even though they knew Ghoul would probably keep asking for ten more minutes. “Okay, but I’m coming back in exactly ten minutes to drag your ass out of here.”

“Yeah, yeah I know.”

And in exactly ten minutes, when Poison came back into the shack, they found Fun Ghoul draped across the sound board, screwdriver in hand, fast asleep. They rolled their eyes, but at least Ghoul was sleeping.


	11. Chapter 11

_tumblr user: PROMPT FOR FUN GHOUL FRIDAYS: He gets lost somewhere in the desert. Vague af but GO FOR IT. Bonus points if he looses his temper at some point._

 

It had only been two days since Fun Ghoul left the group of zonerunners in the south of Zone 3, but they were already totally lost and confused. They couldn’t remember which direction they were told to go. 

Were they supposed to wait until the sun set and head in  _that_  direction? Or head north? No it couldn’t be north, that would land them back in the city. If they even went any where near Zone 1…

Ghoul shook the thought from their mind. It had been almost a month–or two or more maybe–since they escaped the city the second time. They weren’t a pretty sight to be found, but thankfully the guy that found them was kind enough to patch them up. They left once they were able to walk again.

Days later, they found the group that got them into Zone 3. Everything was going fine until the gang ran into a bunch of dracs near the border of Zone 4. Only Ghoul and two others made it out of the fight. As they waited for the sun to set, the memory played through their mind. 

Once again, Ghoul tried to get it out of his mind, but they couldn’t quit seeing the blood, watching innocent zonerunners die, hearing them scream-

Fun Ghoul just started running. They could still hear the screams, but the vision was gone. They clapped their hands over their ears and kept running. It wouldn’t stop! It can’t stop! They collapsed to the ground, hoping, praying to Destroya it would stop.

After a few seconds, it did, but they still felt shaken up. First, it was the city drug-induced dreams. Then, it was the nightmares from before their second escape. Now, their mind betrayed them in their waking hours.

“It isn’t fair!” they screamed into the night sky. “What did I do? Huh?!” Anger rushed through them as they got back up onto their feet. “I don’t deserve this! I don’t!”

They screamed into the air, hoping someone would feel their anger. But there was no one. They were alone in the desert again. Instead of waiting for dark, Ghoul took a deep breath and headed west. 

Sometimes they wondered if they should’ve just stayed. Was there really anyway they would ever be with another living soul again? Or would they die, lost in the desert? 

Pushing the questions and fears out of their mind, Ghoul huffed and gritted their teeth together. Right now all they could do was keeping going.


End file.
